


Crossing Lines

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: hot tub sex and first-time fingering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts), [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



The thing about blowjobs, is that they seem simple at first. And then you try to give one, and they aren't; even stroking someone feels weird the first time. Too dry? Am I hurting you? Lubricant; too much? Too wet? Not enough friction? Too fast, too slow? Not making noises, what the hell are you feeling? My mouth isn't a Hoover and I have no idea what I'm doing? Your cock is big and I can't fit it all in my mouth? How the hell do I keep my teeth out of the picture without making my lips go numb from friction? My jaw hurts? My nose is running because I've been unable to breathe out of my mouth because your cock is in it and it's gross but I don't want to stop? I have hair in my mouth and I'm not sure whether it's mine or yours and I really need to stop and take it out but I don't want to stop blowing you?

But then you start communicating, and then you start relaxing, and half a dozen blowjobs later you start to feel as if you've got the hang of it, and then half a dozen more and--if everything is going right--you feel like a blowjob master. Suddenly it all just seems to work--mostly because you're relaxing and you have some experience. 

And the truth is, Kurt is very, very good at it. Of course, it had taken them a while to get there, and Blaine had the benefit of having masturbated and watched porn a lot more freely before dating Kurt, but--there is a lot to be said for enjoying a cock in your mouth. If that seed of desire is there, if you want it badly enough, and if you want a specific one in the way that Kurt clearly does--well. You will be awesome at it. 

The funny thing is that he becomes so disgustingly good at it that Blaine has to learn how to not come in three minutes flat. Blaine is not sure why he's surprised that someone with such excellent vocal and breath control would not learn to apply that to both deep-throating and his gag reflex to great effect.

Kurt is just comfortable all around with it, now; it's their go to sex act. Kurt has blown him in dozens of places; backseats of cars, bathrooms, bedrooms, abandoned hallways, the choir room and auditorium at McKinley, and even once in the kitchen at Blaine's when they'd had it to themselves one weekend.

Asking for more is where Blaine has hit a bit of a roadblock. It's just--Kurt is so content with what they do, and he never wants to interrupt their rhythm by asking for more, or different. The most confusing thing about having sex on a regular basis is when do you cross the next line, when all the lines are firsts for you both? Will he freak Kurt out? Will Kurt shut him down? Will he never want to suggest anything ever again for fear of scaring Kurt away?

But he wants. He wants more, and it's so hard to turn that want off when Kurt's mouth is around him, when Kurt's lips are red from the friction of sucking him, when Kurt has one hand around his hip and is using it to pull him in instead of keep him pinned down. He's made Kurt choke several times but Kurt just keeps swallowing around it, just keeps taking him in again and again.

He has Blaine's balls against the webbing between his thumb and pointer finger, and every now and then he'll massage them. At one point his thumb slips and presses just under them, against that spot that--

"Oh god," Blaine gasps, twitching and making Kurt gag. "Sorry."

Kurt stops, wiping a hand across his mouth. His chin is damp with spit. "Did I--teeth?"

"N-no, your thumb."

Kurt stares, then blushes a darker shade of pink. "Oh."

"Don't--don't worry about it right now."

 

*

 

One weekend his parents go out of state for a work function and Blaine invites Kurt over to break in the hot tub.

"It was serviced and cleaned yesterday," he explains as he switches it on and stacks clean towels nearby. "Hasn't been used yet. Totally sanitary, I promise."

Kurt is weird about pools and hot tubs and also about bathing suits, so Blaine is eager to reassure him. He's standing there, looking so adorable in his Burberry-esque swim trunks and a towel wrapped around his body from sternum to knee.

Blaine isn't entirely comfortable with his body, either, but Kurt has changed that quite a lot in recent months, so he just shrugs off his tank top and slides into the water.

"It'll be relaxing, I promise. There are like, a hundred jets in here. They'll hit every muscle. Think of it as a free, effortless massage."

Kurt pouts briefly, then drops his towel and clambers into the hot tub. The heat immediately brings a bright, pink flush to his skin, and Blaine has to stop and take a breath, it's so pretty. It also sets itself to work against the product in Kurt's hair, bringing it from carefully arranged to damp spikes in just minutes.

It's adorable. Blaine sighs, sliding his arms out along the edge of the hot tub at Kurt's side.

"Isn't this nice?" he asks, when Kurt says nothing.

"It's hot. I think I'm cooking. I think I'm already safe to eat, actually."

Blaine grins, sliding his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Oh really?"

Kurt laughs, shoulders shaking. "Oh, my god, I set that one up, didn't I?"

"Okay. My moves are cheesy. I know this. Humor me? Boyfriend courtesy?"

Kurt sinks a little lower into the bubbling, hot water and by extension a little closer to Blaine's side. "You are adorable. I love your awful lines."

"That's such a relief," he replies, smiling into Kurt's shoulder and then kissing it. Kurt tilts his head and Blaine doesn't need to be invited; he kisses Kurt, soft little kisses that make his heart race and his skin tingle. It's so nice to just kiss Kurt, to feel the mutual interest and affection in each one.

"This is so high school cliche," Kurt breathes into his mouth, hitch-pitched and shaky.

"What, kissing?"

"Hot tub sex," Kurt answers, cheeks and nose cherry red.

"Oh," Blaine breathes out, and is suddenly very aware of Kurt's hot, smooth, naked skin against his at various points. He hadn't even been thinking that far ahead, and the revelation that Kurt has been immediately makes him stiffen in his swim trunks.

"Am I getting ahead of myself?" Kurt asks, kissing just below his ear and then a little lower at the large tendon that runs down the side of his neck.

Blaine's brain goes blank. "N-not at all." Mostly he can't think because they really can't blow each other in the hot tub, not easily, so that must mean that Kurt has something else in mind. He tries so hard to be the perfect gentlemen that Kurt deserves and then Kurt has to go and be all sexy and unpredictable and Blaine becomes a teenage boy who just wants very much to get off with the person that he adores.

"Come sit in my lap?" Kurt asks, shyly.

Once there, Blaine finds himself being kissed silly; it's an overheated, spit-slick mess, and he loves it. The heat is making him a little dizzy and it's nice, the way a low grade fever feels at first. Kurt seems very relaxed, which makes the kisses loose and deep and hesitation-free. He's hard before he can even discourage it, cock floating freely in his loose swim trunks--

And then hard against Kurt's belly as one of Kurt's hands shifts from his back to his ass and pulls their bodies together. He is all at once reminded of how Kurt is longer and a little stronger than he is; he feels small for a moment, small and--handled, for lack of a better term, and it feels--really fucking good.

He must make a noise or something because he can feel Kurt smile against his lips. "Is this okay?"

"Yes. Yes, god, yes."

The weird part about being in the water is that their--parts don't really find the friction that they usually do, so while he can feel Kurt's cock brush against him and his cock keeps pressing into Kurt's naked belly it's not quite the same. Not as urgent, and without the threat of coming prematurely which, yes, still happens to them all the time.

It's--almost better this way.

After a while, Kurt breaks away from his mouth and inhales shakily. "It's really hot."

"I could turn the temperature down."

"Are we talking about the hot tub, or what we're doing?"

Blaine laughs, eyes crinkling. "Um."

Kurt's lips find the pulse point just under his jaw and close against it, drawing the skin between his lips just a little. "Can I touch you now?" he exhales.

Blaine's cock is practically vertical in the water between them. He nods, heart in his throat when Kurt's fingers wrap around him. Water or no, there is no denying the effect that Kurt's grip has on him; he is freakishly obsessed with Kurt's hands and how capable they always are on his body.

"God, you feel so good," Kurt whines, free hand searching up Blaine's spine as his other begins stroking Blaine's cock. 

Blaine breathes out harshly, head falling back. Kurt kisses down his neck and shoulder. The water makes rocking into Kurt's fist effortless and he does so, creating little waves across the surface.

The hand on his back moves down again, past the water line, down the back of his trunks to claim one buttock with great intent. Blaine jumps; he's sensitive there, especially considering how the hot water has brought all the blood to the surface of his skin, and then Kurt's fingers travel inward and down, brushing his balls from behind.

"Last time you," Kurt begins, and Blaine sort of can't think with one hand on his cock and the other so close to--other places. "Last time I got near here and you--reacted."

Blaine groans.

Fuck.

"Y-yeah."

"I am making an educated guess--" His fingers start off dancing lightly just against the skin there, and then shift higher, finding Blaine's pucker. "--and I may have um, briefly perused the Internet--" Jesus, God, those fingers. He presses and Blaine's hole twitches.

He can't believe that Kurt would brave the darker side of the Internet on account of a split-second reaction that Blaine had had the last time they'd had sex. 

Kurt's fingertips circle gently, and Blaine is so embarrassed and so turned on that he can't even conjure up words. He opens his mouth and something like a dying animal noise comes out and then Kurt's fist squeezes his cock and Kurt's fingertips press his pucker at the same time.

"Kurt," he moans, fingers scrabbling desperately; one set around Kurt's shoulder, the other against the edge of the hot tub.

"I brought lubricant?" Kurt adds, halfway between a question and an announcement.

Blaine almost comes; it's that easy. He squeezes down on the feeling, gasping. "Stop--stop touching me, I--"

"No, then?"

"No no, God, I--was too close and you--saying that just--fuck, Kurt."

Kurt stares at him and Blaine stares back, literally wrecked by all that red, moist pale skin painted with concern and desire. Kurt prepared. Kurt had thought about this. Kurt had wanted to make him happy, to give him something he had showed a desire for.

"I love you so much," he breathes, kissing Kurt.

"I--love you, too. Um. Have I upset you?"

"Kurt," Blaine breathes, eyes wide, "Please put your fingers back where they were." He sees the tube of lubricant next to the towels and grabs it.

Kurt looks excited and nervous as they resume. Blaine relaxes into his lap again and they kiss and eventually those fingertips are back where he wants them; his ass is so sensitive, the outer ring of his entrance so sensitive, that just rubbing is enough to make him squirm. But eventually it's not enough and he knows that the lubricant will just wash away in the water.

"C-Can I sit on the edge and you can...?"

Kurt lets him go and he moves to kneel over the edge.

"Um," Kurt says. "I--could you sit facing me? I want to--see your face."

Blaine blushes and turns, sitting with his feet propped up on the highest seat of the hot tub. He lifts his hips and Kurt pulls his swimming trunks off. Water streams down his body and his cock flops to attention, bobbing between his legs.

Kurt just stares at him, then breathes, "God, you are gorgeous." He kneels on the next step down and bows his head to kiss at Blaine's cock. 

"Oh, god," Blaine moans. "Please--please not too much, I'm so--close already, you have no idea what you're doing to me right now."

"I think I have some idea, actually," Kurt replies, grinning, and it's kind of evil. 

He licks his lips and kisses down along the shaft of Blaine's cock. He dries his hands on a towel and then squeezes lubricant onto them and begins massaging the skin just behind Blaine's balls. He doesn't wrap his mouth around Blaine again, but his lips and tongue are never far, keeping Blaine at attention.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpers. He feels exposed and nervous sitting so high above Kurt's eye line with his--legs spread and his ass exposed, leaning back on his hands. 

But he needs more; he's literally aching for it, for pressure inside of his body and for the burn of being stretched. He's been thinking about this for weeks and now Kurt's fingers are there, long and hard and masculine and slick with lubricant, and if they aren't in him soon he thinks he's going to just--start begging.

And then they're there, just the pads of his fingers, pressing against him.

"You're so tight," Kurt whimpers. 

"Please--" He shifts forward a little to give Kurt better access.

Kurt's middle finger separates slickly from the other three that he'd been rubbing with, and the tip circles and circles and circles and pushes and Blaine sobs, feeling the muscles along his belly and thighs cramp up.

"Kurt," he moans. "Kurt please please I need you okay, I just need--more. Don't stop."

He feels the head of his cock go wet with pre-come. Kurt whines and licks it away and he twitches and Kurt's middle finger stretches him open. "Oh my god oh yes oh god please Kurt--"

And suddenly it's completely filthy and urgent; Kurt starts to breathe loudly and Blaine stops trying to control the noises that keep coming and his body gives way so much more easily than it ever has during his solitary attempts at this. 

Maybe it's Kurt, or the heat, or wanting it so badly that he feels hugely empty and his body is just hungry for it; he doesn't know. All he knows is that he needs it, and he must say something because Kurt pushes another finger inside, and then a third.

"Oh fuck me," Blaine moans, rocking his hips. "Fuck me with your fingers, please." He can't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Kurt's fingers are so fucking long. He can't--he can't even stop, it's too much, and then Kurt shifts a little, maybe to give his wrist a break but it turns his angle entirely around and--

"There," Blaine cries. "There there there."

Kurt pushes, hard, and then begins stroking in and out, just as hard, just as fast. "Can I touch you, do you want to--?"

"No. No just don't stop okay, just--"

It feels so good. Being opened up, being stretched, being full; he can feel it up into his belly, he can feel it down his thighs and into the muscles at his lower back. He can feel Kurt everywhere and he doesn't want it to stop.

"One--one more?" he asks, and Kurt pushes a fourth finger inside of him. "Fuck, yes."

It sort of hits a peak at this point, and it hurts just a little but that--only seems to make it better. His cock is purple-red at the tip and throbbing, and he realizes that he's not only been opened so wide that it's almost indecent, but that he's been fucking himself down onto Kurt's fingers, too.

He needs to come. Needs to come so badly. It's only going to take a squeeze and he's going to come, so hard, all over himself, he knows it, and knowing it is almost better than doing it. He lets Kurt continue until he literally can't take it anymore.

"Make me come," he gasps, over sensitized to the point of pain and that's--just right. "Make me come."

Kurt strokes him three times and he shoots so hard that the first jolt hits his own chin; the next few fall all over his chest and belly. 

"Oh my god," he spits, jerking and jerking. After a few precious moments he fumbles for Kurt's shoulder. "Let me--let me--"

Kurt is staring at him, wide-eyed and lobster red. "I--I already--"

"Huh?"

"I couldn't stop," Kurt admits. His cock is thick and long in the water but obviously not erect. 

Oh my god.

"That's--okay." Blaine sort of falls back into the hot tub and the water washes away most of the mess. Kurt slides two wet, overheated arms around him and they cling to each other.

His body feels raw and open and amazing.

"That was incredible," he says, still trying to catch his breath.

"You are so much hotter than the Internet," Kurt replies.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crossing Lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832920) by [asuninside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside)




End file.
